La despedida de mi amor
by naiielii.hernandez
Summary: Hola. Mi amado platónico. Mi amante escondido. Mi vida. Si el día de hoy estas leyendo esto, te felicito, por fin te has librado de mi. Si la estas leyendo es por que quizás este muerta y entre mi testamento esta lo único material que deje para ti. O la segunda razón, es por que por fin te deje de lado, por fin encontré alguien que me ame por lo que soy por lo que tengo, que me val


_**Disclaimer:** La trama es completamente mía, parte vida real y parte ficción. Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. MEYER y algunos otros a la Sra. Valenti. Quienes me conocen sabrán mi obsesión por esas dos sagas…_

_Sumary: Hola. Mi amado platónico. Mi amante escondido. Mi vida._

_Si el día de hoy estas leyendo esto, te felicito, por fin te has librado de mi._

_Si la estas leyendo es por que quizás este muerta y entre mi testamento esta lo único material que deje para ti._

_O la segunda razón, es por que por fin te deje de lado, por fin encontré alguien que me ame por lo que soy por lo que tengo, que me valora que me da lo que tu durante nueve años me has negado y le has regalado a otras._

_Categoría DULCE*_

_Nombre de la autora Alejandra Hernández_

_ ~naiieliihernandez _

_Nombre de la autora: Melina Aragón_

_OS beteado por Melina Aragón, FFAD. __ www. /groups/ betasffaddiction/_

_Núm. De palabras 6976_

_** La despedida de mi amor**_

_14de febrero del 2016 _

_Para TI, mi amor prohibido:_

_Hola, mi amado. Mi amante escondido. Mi vida._

_Si el día de hoy estás leyendo esto, te felicito, por fin te has librado de mí._

_Si estás leyendo, puede ser por dos razones: la primera, puede ser que quizás esté muerta y en mi testamento esto es lo único material que dejo para ti._

_La segunda razón, es que por fin puedo dejarte de lado, por fin encontré alguien que me ame por lo que soy, y no por lo que tengo, que me valora que me da lo que tú durante nueve años me has negado, y le has regalado a otras._

_¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Yo sí. Lo hago perfectamente. Fue un día de enero del 2007. Era una niña enamorada. Era una niña que reía de todo y siempre estaba feliz, aunque por dentro estuviera totalmente muerta. Me hubiera gustado conocerte cuando era una adolecente de catorce años, que había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida, me hubiera gustado que estuvieses en el funeral y que tomaras mi mano, que me dieras valor para no tirarme dentro del hoyo en el que enterraron esa infancia, ese tiempo en el que ella se encargó de hacerme feliz. Si me hubieras conocido en ese tiempo, te habrías dado cuenta del gran cambio que sufrí durante tres años. Dejé de jugar a las muñecas, para jugar con navajas que dejaban escapar sangre. Sangre sucia que me acusaban de tener en mis venas. Debí saber que cuando era parte de mi madre, cuando estaba en mi refugio, en su vientre materno, el hombre que debió ser mi dragón y protegerme no lo hizo, ¿por qué lo harías tú? _

_Te conocía desde siempre. El niño feo que estaba sentado frente a la casa de mi abuela, y yo era la niña de coletas e infancia feliz, a la que le gustaba preparar pasteles de lodo junto a mi prima. No te miraba. ¿Por qué lo haría?, era una niña que se enamoraba de personajes de sus novelas preferidas, esas novelas infantiles con niños a los que les faltaban los dientes, igual que a mí. _

_La naturaleza nunca me ayudó. Mi cabello era corto y de color castaño, mi piel blanca casi traslucida, mi voz era más que nada susurros. No tenía personalidad, no tenía nada que llamara la atención. Desde ese tiempo mi infancia estaba marchita._

_Una infancia, que por más esfuerzos que mi abuela hacía, arruinaron a los seis años, cuando me dijeron que mi "papá" no era mi papá, que el hombre que donó el esperma no quiso saber nunca de mí._

_Cuando me mudé, también me olvidé de ti. Ya era una niña que entraba a la pubertad y a la secundaria, una niña que tenía bastante sobrepeso y que muchas veces humillaron con burlas y hasta con golpes, los crueles compañeros de escuela. _

_Mis amigos eran contados. Me hubiera encantado que tú fueras de los que me cuidaban y no de los que me humillaban._

_Cuando ella partió, también lo hice yo y mi infancia de unicornios y flores rosas, de muñecas y caramelos de cajeta, esos últimos que ella me dio en un cumpleaños y que hasta la fecha guardo las envolturas en esa caja especial, en donde también habitas tú._

_En esas fechas llegó alguien a mi vida, se llamaba James, era un chico muy lindo, tierno y me apoyó en cada momento. Él me dio mi primer beso, me cortejó y ayudó a no querer suicidarme, por lo menos por unas horas. Pero de ahí no pasó a más, me fui, me encerré, lo alejé… y lo olvidé. A mis quince años me convertí en una niña con mucho más sobrepeso, con camisetas de mangas largas y cabello largo que me cubría el rostro. Mis manos tenían muchas cicatrices, quería que por esa sangre, que derramaba con cada corte, se fuera el dolor que me daba el estar sola en el mundo. Sola y al mismo tiempo rodeada de gente hipócrita, de padres que no me querían y de tíos que decían que la única culpable de la muerte de mi abuela era yo. _

_Conocí personas muy amables que me ayudaron, casi podría decir que fueron mis amigas._

_No volví a aparecer por la casa de mi abuela y, por consiguiente, no te volví a ver. En ese tiempo, cambié muchísimo y dediqué mi tiempo a recuperarme, para cuando tenía dieciséis un poco del peso de más que tenía se fue, mi cabello regresó a mi color natural y mi cara se despejó, me convertí en la señorita popularidad, la cual era amiga de media escuela y la otra mitad la odiaba por ser lo que era. Amiga de la mayoría de los hombres que me cuidaban, como una pequeña hermana, presidenta de mi clase, participante en cuanta actividad hubiera, desde cantar hasta deletreo. No ganaba muchas pero me hacían ser mejor, pensaba que si lo hacía mi madre me amaría más que a sus otros hijos, pero no pasó. A esa corta edad, definí lo que fui hasta los veintitrés. Momento en el que reapareciste._

_Un día de marzo llegó mi prima, se notaba feliz de la vida, radiante y llena de alegría diciendo que su gran amor iba a venir al bautizo del pequeño Benjamín. A mí poco me importaban sus comentarios, yo estaba feliz por mí, porque el niño que me gustaba se presentaría a la fiesta y quizás, sólo quizás, nos besaríamos. Él nunca llegó, pero tú sí, y no quise verte. Me dabas pena ajena. Te vi con el cabello largo, patillas estrafalarias, el pantalón demasiado ancho y la gorra deslavada. Eras algo en lo que jamás me fijaría. Aunque algo pude reparar en ti, unos bellos ojos verdes que en algún momento hicieron conexión con mis ojos. Pero así, tanto como se conectaron, inmediatamente, cuando se separaron la magia se rompió y volví a pensar en tu ridícula situación, volví a la irónica realidad._

_No podía entender cómo era que mi prima estuviera tan pérdida por ti. Eras horrible, nada que ver con lo que yo era, justo ahí, en ese momento y lugar, recordé uno de mis peores errores, lo que me llevó a ser lo que era: "Ahí estaba yo, una joven de dieciséis años, que tenía una sola mejor amiga, que se encerraba en su mundo, la música y su novio, ese al que creía amar, sin saber qué él era un maldito bastardo, que la tenía engañada entre corazones de chocolate y rosas, embobada, y por eso le había entregado su virginidad, sus 'Te Amo', sin saber lo que era en realidad. Ese hombre que la lastimó y le quitó lo que debió reservarse hasta el final para alguien que de verdad la amara." _

_Sentía tu lucha interior de querer acercarte a mí y no querer hacerlo, pero también sabía que si te acercabas tendrías problemas con mi tío, tu mejor amigo, ya que era su sobrina preferida, él era muy sobreprotector y te tenía amenazado. Ahora me doy cuenta, que si en verdad, el destino nos hubiera querido juntos desde el inicio, no me hubiera importado ni tu físico, ni tu forma de vestir y hablar. Te habría amado desde el instante en el que nuestras vidas se entrelazaron, hace tanto tiempo atrás. _

_¿Recuerdas, ese sábado por la mañana mientras estábamos en el descanso fui a tu salón, ganándonos mi amiga y yo chiflidos por parte de tus compañeros de salón? Mi predisposición a la imagen que tenía de ti se fue por el retrete cuando apareciste por la puerta. Tenías puesto unos pantalones acorde a la delgadez de tu cuerpo, cabello corto y rebelde de un hermoso cobrizo que me dejó hipnotizada desde el principio, quería acariciarlo eternamente. Tu rostro más varonil y maduro que la última vez que te había visto. Pero el mismo color verde jade que tenías desde niño en esos expresivos ojos. En ese preciso instante, me encerré junto a ti en una burbuja. ¿Te diste cuenta?, ¿notaste cómo dejó de sostenerme la gravedad de la tierra y lo único que me unía al piso era tu mirada penetrante?, parecía que estabas leyendo mis pensamientos. No era amor. Qué más da. Me gustaste y quería gustarte también, no me importó la opción de que no podía gustarte con mi sobrepeso, ¿importaba, acaso, que mis rasgos más sobresalientes y de los cuales me sentía orgullosa, para ti pasaron desapercibidos? Por dos años hiciste de mi vida el peor infierno, me convertí en una acosadora obsesionada y llorona, me sentía la muñeca fea y volvía a caer una y otra vez en la depresión que me daba tu indiferencia. Me enamoré de ti sin saber en qué momento. Cuando me enteré que serías papá, mi mundo se terminó. Te amaba, y a pesar que la vida te daba el regalo más sagrado del universo, a mí me dejaba en la más triste de las miserias._

_Mis amigos te odiaban. Yo seguía con mi careta de niña feliz, de niña popular, de niña que salía con chicos mayores, que tenían motos y los mejores carros. En fin, me convertí en una interesada, quería estar con alguien que fuera tu antítesis. Mientras que me recogían en motocicletas deportivas, tú tenías que andar en el transporte público, mientras que a mí los catorce de febrero me regalaban rosas y chocolates junto a montones de globos, tú disfrutabas regalándole una simple rosa a tu novia de turno. Porque sí, serías papá pero no por eso te casarías. Cuando me enteré de esa decisión de no querer formalizar, salté de felicidad, quería ganarme tu corazón, te regalé una estrella enorme con pequeñas estrellas dentro, un día antes de San Valentín, la envié con mi amiga para que no la rechazaras porque te la regalaba yo. Todos vieron como la tiraste a la basura, no hiciste nada para que mi corazón no se rompiera en ese momento. De milagro aún vives, mis amigos querían darte la muerte del siglo, pero, si tú morías, me iba tras de ti._

_Nunca tuve un novio formal, no quería que pensaras que lo que sentía por ti era un simple capricho. Vi como mi prima cambió de ser una simple enamorada, a convertirse en una acosadora que lo sabía todo, lo que traías puesto, tus horarios, tus gustos preferidos, todo. No quería que la gente supiera que me afectaban las cosas que hacías. No quería que vieran como sufrí cuando me contaron que te habían visto drogándote, o salías a jugar fútbol con tus amigos y ahí estaba tu nueva novia, o salías a pasear con tu hijo, esa era la imagen más jodidamente hermosa que alguien pudo haberme descrito. Sentía que debía dejarte ir, pero la verdad era que quería que pensaras que había dejado de pensarte, que mi amor por ti se había esfumado y quizás así entendieras las sabias palabras del viejo refrán: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde", pero no pasó. Me vi encerrada en mi cuarto, comiéndome las uñas porque me ganaban las ganas de ir a casa de mi abuela y verte, me pasaba escribiendo cartas y poemas dedicadas a ti y que nunca recibiste._

_Cuando nació Alejandro, tu hijo, supe que no intervendría en nada porque con ese regalo del cielo tú cambiarías, dejarías la droga, los malos amigos, no más peleas ni malas caras cuando me veías. No serías ese hombre de risa exasperante del que locamente estaba enamorada. ¡Por Dios! ¿cómo pude enamorarme de ti?, ¿quién en su sano juicio haría eso?, el amor no es nada malo como para sentirse mal por sentirlo. No es una carga. Como dijo Sabines: _

"_Los amorosos callan.  
El amor es el silencio más fino,  
El más tembloroso, el más insoportable.  
Los amorosos buscan,  
Los amorosos son los que abandonan,  
Son los que cambian, los que olvidan."_

_Es increíble cómo pude haber renunciando al amor que sentía por mí misma, mis intentos por bajar de peso, por verme bonita y provocativa, todo lo hacía por ti, nunca por mí. Y ese fue mi primer error, querer cambiar por ti. No por mí que es a quien debo enamorar primero._

_Fui yo, la que escribió miles de canciones, la que por ti todo lo cambió. La que amó más y tu compás siempre siguió… porque dejé de lado hasta mi sueño de ser madre, ¿para qué quería serlo?, si no iba a tener hijos con tus ojos verdes._

_Cuando llegó el día de mi ingreso a la universidad, las expectativas de olvidarte eran más grandes. Tenía sentimientos opuestos, te amaba y te odiaba de la misma manera, no era yo, no era ni la mitad de lo que ahora soy. Allí conocí al hombre que me ayudó a quitar un poco mi obsesión hacia ti. Era guapo, atento, amable, fuerte, formal, amigable, misterioso, súper rápido, pálido en extremo, frío… y era un vampiro, su nombre, Anthony Masen; era el personaje de mi libro favorito, patética, me enamoré de una persona ficticia. Pasé de amar a alguien imposible a estar enamorada de un vampiro sexy de libros._

_Con el paso de los años y conforme maduré, te vi caminar por la misma calle, estar con las mismas personas, con los mismos vicios. Nunca dejaste la droga, y tú eras la mía, me hacías daño. Tuve que tocar fondo para saber que nunca te tendría. Tuve que ver cómo le pintabas el mundo de colores a mi prima y hermana, mientras que a mí me ignorabas. Salí con amigos tuyos y no te inmutabas, si no lo sentías, por qué debería de sentir yo remordimiento. Me divertía con ellos, se convirtieron en mis grandes amigos. _

_Te entregué mi corazón sin recibir nada a cambio. Sé que al final no tendrás otra salida, porque la idiota que te amó por fin te dirá que no. No caigo en caprichos, ni en pretextos baratos, ojalá encuentres otra que viva pendiente de tus pasos, que quiera curarte, que te reanime y te cuide de lo malo, sé que tu intención nunca ha sido lastimarme pero tarde me di cuenta que no me correspondías y la única que se ilusionó fui yo, por no entender tu rechazo y obsesionarme._

_Me doy cuenta que esto nunca te importó, me conformé con migajas y traté de, inútilmente, reemplazarte con cualquier otro hombre. _

_A pesar de que por apariencia seguía siendo la misma, el desamor me llevó a la lectura, me encerré en las historias trágicas de amores violentos, de hombres atroces que amaban con cada célula de su miserable y podrida vida. Me imaginé siendo una mujer de carácter afable y a veces sumiso. Pero también me convertí en Catalina Linton, esa mujer que era dura y caprichosa, fuerte pero frágil en sentimientos, ella decía amar a Heatclift pero no lo hacía, en realidad le importó más el escalafón social, aunque ella lo negara. Me comparé con ella porque aunque te amaba dejé de luchar por conquistarte. Fui una guerrera de los cielos, que lanzaba truenos a las mujeres que osaban poner sus ojos sobre ti y tu cuerpo de hombre. Pero no me pertenecías, y cada noche me reprendía por hacer el trabajo de otra._

_Maduraste de una manera magnífica, y a pesar que me ocultaba en las sombras, te veía con esos andares felinos y chulescos que me volvían loca. _

_Amé el momento en que me defendiste de tus amigos malandros, esos que quisieron ofenderme. Aunque haya sido sólo una ilusión, lo que en verdad pasaba era que tenías miedo a la ira de mi tío, que te acusara si me llegaba a pasar algo. Amé los momentos en que viste a mis primas casadas con alguien que no eras tú y como se te iba de las manos tu club de fans, quién te seguiría para hacerte subir el ego a las nubes, aunque te amaba no se me daba eso de andar adorándote en público._

_Me hubiera gustado saber qué respuestas tenías a las miles de preguntas que te hacía en mi mente, por ejemplo, si notaste que había entrado al gimnasio y empecé a cuidarme, ya que una enfermedad amenazaba con acabar mi vida. Lo sano se convirtió en mi rutina diaria. ¿Reconociste mi cambio de indumentaria cuando salía a citas?, ¿cómo el trabajo me absorbió hasta convertirme en una esclava de mis jefes?, ¿supiste qué, por eso mismo, dejé de lado mis sueños por dos años? Mi carrera como maestra de niños especiales, tuvo que truncarse por el trabajo ya que debía pagar la escuela de mis hermanos. ¿Notaste el nuevo brillo en mis ojos cuando nació mi primera sobrina?, ¿viviste momentos de burla que me hacían mis hermanas porque, a pesar de ser la mayor, seguía soltera y no me importaba amar a personajes literarios?_

_En las libretas se explica todo lo que hice en ese tiempo, cada maldito día escribía lago para ti, aunque hayan sido unos simples buenos días. Para mí, era maravilloso sentir la pluma entre mis manos mientras te escribía de manera delirante cuanto te amaba, cuanto me hacías falta, lo que soñé mientras estaba sentada en la arena de la playa en "esas" vacaciones de verano. ¿Notaste que más de una vez llevé a mis pretendientes a las fiestas que celebraban en casa de mi abuela?, esos chicos se ganaron un pedazo de mi corazón, demostraron el valor de amarme, a pesar que mi corazón no podía pertenecerles por completo, osaron robarme un beso, quizás cuando mi mente estaba recordándote a ti y lo que se sentiría tener tus labios entre los míos._

_Conserva las cartas y las flores que te di, cada sonrisa y cada beso que guardé para ti, en un cofre de ilusiones, y cuando tengas ganas de sentir que alguien en algún momento te amó, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, búscalos, ahí está mi amor por ti._

_Me convertí en una profesional cuando cumplí veinticuatro años. Lo logré, era mi mayor logro, un gran sueño cumplido, y no estuviste ahí, sentado en primera fila aplaudiendo mis logros como el hombre de mi vida, estaba Jake un moreno enorme que hasta la fecha se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Lo arruinamos por un tiempo confundiendo nuestros sentimientos. Creí que por fin te había olvidado, que por fin había dejado ese insano amor por ti de lado, que te dejaría ir y viviría feliz con un hombre de verdad, se autoproclamó mi protector y lo arruiné en el momento en que pisé la misma calle donde vivías y quise que lo vieras y que te dieran celos. ¿Cuándo aprendería que no sentías nada por mí, que yo no existía en tu radar?_

_Abril del 2014 y un día me propuse que te dejaría partir. Ese día decidí dejarte ir, desearte lo mejor. Amor, te dejé tranquilo, nuestra suerte se echó al viento y obviamente mi amor sólo me perjudicó y me benefició a mí. Así que no tengas cuidado, no te culpo del pasado, simplemente alimenté lo que sentía por ti, ese delirio de amor enfermizo._

_Sabes también me convertí en una escritora. La ficción se convirtió en parte de mí. Viajé. Conocí a personas maravillosas, chicas que entendían este amor enfermizo del que era cautiva. Colombia, España, Argentina, Puerto Rico, Italia, ahí fue donde lo conocí: Cahal McCloud, un rubio chocante, ególatra con el cual la mayor parte de mi viaje me la pasé peleando. Me asusté, no lo niego, me hizo sentir cosas nuevas, viví aventuras maravillosas, nadé en ríos de aguas claras, vencí mi miedo a las alturas tirándome de paracaídas, conocí personas extravagantes que me enseñaron el arte de la sexualidad. "Pídeme lo que quieras" es un libro que me dejó con ganas de conocer nuevas experiencias, y Cahal me ayudó a descubrir lo que era capaz de hacer en la cama. Me regaló mi primer orgasmo. Me llevó a realizarme mi primer tatuaje, que consistía en esa mariposa que abarcaba parte de mi espalda baja. Los kilos demás desaparecieron al cabo de unos años en los que me dediqué a mí, amé que Cahal amara mi cuerpo con las cicatrices de una adolescencia difícil, llena de autoflagelaciones, de una familia que no me pertenecía y de tu amor no correspondido. _

_Me habló de reencontrarme con lo que era antes mi amor enfermizo por ti. Te perdoné por no amarme y por dejar que me hiciera ilusiones._

_Hoy te digo que no he muerto, sigo más viva que nunca. Si me atrevo a que recibas esta carta y los cuadernos del paquete, es porque sé que no los leerás, quizás los abandonarás como aquel regalo que te hice con mi corazón de niña enamorada por primera vez. Además te doy las buenas nuevas, no somos amigos pero supongo que te gustará saber que una de tus fans te deja en paz y que no te dará remordimiento de conciencia pensar que se suicidó porque tú no la amabas. No, hoy te dará gusto saber que te amé mucho, pero nada en comparación con lo que siento por él. Veintiséis años, y por fin sé lo que es decir "te amo" y que te respondan de la misma manera, sé lo que es amanecer en los brazos de un hombre, esas son las expectativas cumplidas de un alma lectora._

_No te preocupes, Cahal es un hombre fuerte, decidido, misterioso, que sabe cómo tratar a una mujer de verdad, hasta en el sexo... sí, que ya te haya olvidado no quiere decir que el daño que me hiciste quede como si nada, mi prima dice que eras sensacional. Ella me contó lo que tuvieron, sé que te acostaste con ella mientras yo te amaba. Obviamente a ninguno de los dos los perdono, rompiste una parte de la niña enamoradiza que era. _

_Que seas muy feliz, de verdad. Alice se va a separar de Jasper. Por fin estarán juntos. Deja las drogas, a mis tíos no les agradará que sigas en esos pasos mientras que mi prima te dará un hijo._

_Tu segundo hijo._

_Me caso en un mes, regreso a Seattle para mi boda, va a pedir mi mano, espero verte ahí, pero por favor haz de cuenta que esta carta nunca llegó a tus manos._

_Nunca jamás tuya. _

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Edward estaba en shock, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, él la había notado desde niña. Sus mejillas rosas y ese cabello al viento mientras jugaba en el jardín de la casa de su abuela, hacía pasteles de lodo que él y sus amigotes trataban de romper sólo por molestarla y hacer que se enojara, para ver lágrimas correr por esas mejillas rojas del coraje. Adoraba sus susurros y los gritos que aventaba. Sufrió cuando ella se mudó, pensó que ella se alejaba porque seguía creyendo que era de los estúpidos mocosos que la trataban mal, por el simple hecho de que tenía más carne en su cuerpo que las demás niñas de la escuela. Pero con todo y eso era hermosa. Tener que aguantar su llanto cuando su abuela murió. Se veía tan deshecha, quizás no lo recuerda pero él estaba observando, cuando quería arrojarse dentro del ataúd, su corazón lloraba porque esa niña de cabello oscuro se veía rota y él no podía hacer nada para acercarse. Alice, su prima, decía que era una bastarda y que ella tenía la culpa de la muerte de su abuela_**. **_¿Por qué tuvo que creerle?

—_¡Dios!, me odio_ —gritó con furia, se reprochaba una y mil veces haberle hecho tanto daño sin darse cuenta.

.

.

.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente.

Por juegos del destino él se enteró que estaría en casa de Emily, una amiga que tenían en común, y que su marido era su mejor amigo.

Caminó resuelto hasta la casa, ideando mil veces las palabras más casuales para la excusa patética que había planeado. Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta escuchó la tonada de un piano, Bach, conocía esa canción, ella la tocó en el recital de la escuela. Era la primera vez que la droga le había hecho un favor.

_Inicio de Flashback_

_Verla tocar en medio del escenario con movimientos sensuales e inocentes lo hipnotizaron de mil maneras distintas, sentía la descarga eléctrica que le producía estar cerca de ella y eso lo excitaba incontrolablemente. Su cabello brillaba, y los efectos de la droga escuchando la canción lo transportaron a un mundo paralelo, donde ellos podían estar juntos sin el peso de un embarazo y una paternidad no deseada por parte de él._

_Fin de Flashback_

No. No podía arruinarle la vida a ese ángel que tocaba mejor que Beethoven. Sí, él conocía esos misteriosos nombres por ella, un chico de rock y música urbana escuchaba sonatas de pianos sólo por estar cerca de todo lo que aquella niña significaba.

Tocó el timbre esperando no interrumpir la hermosa melodía que lo llamaba como si de una sirena se tratase.

—Edward, amigo, que gusto verte. —Sam Uley era su amigo desde que estaban en la secundaria, y probaron la marihuana juntos por primera vez. Sólo que él en cuanto había conocido a Emily se había hecho a un lado, mientras que Edward se embotó en las drogas para olvidar que nunca estaría con _ella, su niña de ojos tristes, _porque era un don nadie. Pero él se lo había buscado, le paseó por las narices a cuanta novia pudo, no le importó nunca ella, porque no era nadie de quien preocuparse. O eso creía.

—Amigo, ¿cómo estás?—Edward saludó rezando que no lo descubriera. Sam le había dicho que la gordita de Bella Swan estaba enamorada de él, que se diera una oportunidad, ahora era tarde.

Después de las rigurosas preguntas de cortesía pasaron al salón donde se encontraban las mujeres de ambos. Porque sí, Bella Swan, sería de él.

A su mente llegó una canción que hace poco un conocido había escrito, basándose en la carta y la historia de amor que conformaban Bella y Edward.

_* Sólo quiero verte,_

_Llévame contigo,_

_No quiero quedarme sin tu amor…*_

La esposa de Sam estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras se tocaba la barriga de siete meses de embarazo y Bella, sentada dándole la espalda. El salón olía a fresas, frambuesas, vainillas y almizcle, Isabella se veía hermosa ese día, con un vestido casual de flores que dejaba a la vista las hermosas piernas que Dios le había regalado. Para su fortuna y dolor.

Ella también lo sintió, se puso tensa de un momento a otro y se quedó en silencio cortando lo que estaba informando a su amiga, que la veía de manera nerviosa. A sus fosas nasales llegó el aroma varonil. Él olía así. Pero Cahal, su prometido, olía todo eso y más potenciado a mil. Se sonrió para sus adentros, recordando las palabras que él dijo antes de que saliera de la casa de sus padres para ir a visitar a su amiga:

"_Hoy por la noche iremos a pasear, un amigo me contó de un bar en el que sirven unos tragos buenísimos y donde podremos jugar…"_

¡Oh, sí! el simple hecho de escuchar la palabra _juego_ salir de sus labios, la hacían vibrar con anticipación.

—Isabella, querida, mira quién está aquí.

Para la pareja era obvio, en el pasado los dos habían estado al borde de todo, Emily y Sam esperaban las distintas reacciones de sus amigos. Ella era más obvia al demostrar sus sentimientos. Pero en este momento no sabían qué pasaría, Isabella en su mano izquierda, más concretamente en el dedo corazón, llevaba el anillo como muestra de que pertenecía a otro.

—Edward, un gusto. —Isabella no tenía en su sistema rencor hacia él. Cómo podía tenerlo, si en la carta había resuelto todo y decidió así poner punto final. No temía a Cahal, ese no era su nerviosismo, él la había motivado para dar cierre a esa fatídica historia, su miedo era que la gente malintencionada, como su prima, tomaría ese hecho para hacer quedar en ridículo a su prometido.

—El gusto es mío, Bella. Pensé que te vería en la cena de esta noche.

Para ninguno de los que estaban en la sala, pasó desapercibido la palabra "cena" en lugar de lo que realmente significaba. La fiesta de compromiso de la morena.

—Oh, sí, pensé lo mismo. Sólo que debía traer la invitación a la ceremonia de Emily, y recién terminé de tocar para mi queridísimo ahijado, así que ahora me voy, tengo que pasar a comprar unas cosas.

—¿Cosas? —preguntó Emily, quien sabía que tanto a ella como a su futuro marido les gustaban los juegos sexuales, y todas las prácticas sexuales que ellos conllevaban. Nunca se imaginó a la siempre bien portada Bella Swan, en ese tipo de ambientes. Se notaba que el guapo rubio la tenía hasta las manitas.

—Sí, cosas —respondió Bella, sabía hacia donde se habían ido los pensamientos de su amiga en cuanto la vio levantar la ceja, con una sonrisa pícara. Emily quería probar con su esposo aunque sea alguno de los juegos sexuales de los que le había hablado—. Ahora me retiro, aún queda un largo camino y no puedo hacer esperar a mi prometido.

Se despidió de Emily y su esposo con un beso en la mejilla y un caluroso hasta la noche. Pero para Edward sólo fue un asentimiento de cabeza y un "nos vemos", la verdad era que ella no le hubiera dirigido la palabra. ¿Para qué?

Él era otro cantar, estaba entusiasmado con la idea de sentir sus labios en la mejilla, "_sólo una vez_ _y juro que lucharé por ti hasta con mi sangre, si es necesario"_, pero nada de eso sucedió, se tuvo que conformar con escuchar nuevamente sus susurros.

.

.

.

Edward pasó la tarde hablando con su amigo sobre la carta, incluso se atrevió a comportarse como una mujer enamorada, desglosó hasta la mínima frase para encontrar el mensaje subliminal, y no vislumbraron nada. Sólo encontraron la despedida. Pero Edward no la quería, no podía aceptarla.

Se vistió con lo mejor que tenía para la cena, un traje gris de chaqueta, una camisa negra con la corbata del mismo color que el traje, su cabello lo peinó como sabía que a _ella_ le gustaba: _rebelde_ y un poco de colonia varonil. A pesar de sus bajos recursos, gracias a unos negocios turbulentos que tuvo en el pasado, podría decirse, que tanto a él como a su familia les iba bien.

Por parte de la familia Swan fue otro cantar, sus múltiples concesiones en transportes públicos y algunos negocio, completamente legales, su fortuna se incrementó. Por lo que Edward sabía, gracias a las pláticas con Alice, la familia del rubio teñido también era de buena familia, eso se reflejaba en la fiesta, que se iba a celebrar en Crown Plaza Hotel Seattle Downtown, sería algo íntimo, según decían sus primas, Alice y Rosalie, al menos Rose lo decía de manera cálida, se notaba que amaba a su prima y su felicidad no era motivo de envidia, como sí lo era para Alice, y también compartía esa felicidad.

Cuando entró en el hotel, fue al sitio donde se encontraba el restaurante, lo impactó de lleno la calidez y la intimidad del lugar. Las mesas no tenían grandes arreglos florales, como lo estuvieron en la fiesta de compromiso de Alice, pero sí había detalles que daban elegancia: el arreglo de la mesa principal consistía en un mantel gris plata, diferente al blanco inmaculado, que había en las demás mesas. Las sillas de corte antiguo en color blanco, un candelabro iluminaba la mesa, llena de copas, cubiertos y platos de porcelana. El buen gusto estaba impreso en toda la sala, decorada hasta el último detalle con amor. Los celos lo corroían de sólo pensar que no era él quien disfrutaría de gritarle al mundo que se casaría con esa hermosa mujer.

Caminó hasta que se encontró al tío de Bella, Marcus, y lo saludó efusivamente. Él amaba a sus sobrinos, pero tenía especial interés por las hijas de su hermana mayor, Renée. Su hermana menor sólo tenía varones, aunque esa niña de ojos chocolate le había robado el corazón, era su debilidad, desde el mismo momento que respiró por primera vez. Su amor se intensificó cuando ella la pasó tan mal durante tantos años, llena de cicatrices en el alma y en su cuerpo, pero verla feliz y enamorada fue la mejor solución de todas, él sabía, de primera mano, del enfermizo amor que profesaba ella hacia el patán que se acercaba a saludarlo. Y por lo mismo no dudó cuando la pequeña le habló de sus planes de viaje, él sabía que su felicidad estaba lejos de esa ciudad llena de lluvias. Lo gracioso era que después de la boda, se quedaría en un lugar tan opaco y gris como lo era su ciudad natal.

.

Isabella, feliz por todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, ni siquiera recordó la traición de su prima, ni que la volvería a ver hoy, después de que le confesó haberse acostado con el que creyó era el amor de su vida. Ni recordó que aquel hombre que donó el esperma para engendrarla la había llamado después de veintiséis años para pedirle permiso de estar presente en su boda. No. No lo recordó, pues el único motivo estaba en este momento penetrándola con fuerza en la habitación del hotel. A Cahal le había encantado el negligé blanco, o más bien transparente que tenía puesto, era su regalo para demostrarle lo que significaba en su vida.

—_Te amo_ —susurraba Cahal entre gemidos ásperos, que salían de su boca varonil y amada.

—Yo te amo más.

Cuando acabaron la faena se dispusieron a arreglarse para su fiesta.

—Te ves guapísima, mi amor. —Y era verdad, su mujer llevaba un vestido negro de corte recto con escote que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, acentuando esas caderas que pronto darían cuna a su hijo. Lo acompañaba con un saco de corte asimétrico de color blanco, unos zapatos de tacón también negros, un bolso de mano negro con flores en color plata, los aretes con forma de pequeñas rosas con diamantes, y llevaba, como regalo de su futuro esposo, el medallón de un símbolo Celta, un nudo perenne, los dos sabían que significaba la eternidad, un ciclo de vida ininterrumpida. El nudo perenne del amor, que no se podía deshacer. Este símbolo era intercambiado por los amantes en señal de que su relación era para siempre. Representaba el complemento, el apoyo y la fusión de la pareja.

—Tú no te quedas atrás. —Él tenía un traje negro que remarcaba su hermoso trasero. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, su cuerpo se perfilaba a la perfección, sus músculos delineados, los puños cerrados a cada lado de sus caderas estrechas y un torso en forma, hombros marcados e hinchados como los cuerpos de los súper héroes. Ahora sí sabía que él era el único, el indicado. Porque él la amó con sus problemas, con sus marcas de guerra, con su vida trágica y llena de soledades, mientras que su vida era la de un adolecente guapo y popular, que veía a la mujer como la mejor parte del universo y lo encontró en ella, en su Bella. Nada ni nadie evitaría que ellos terminaran más allá de los tiempos juntos.

Cuando salieron a la recepción fueron avasallados por las personas que estaban invitadas, los amigos de ella lo saludaron con gran entusiasmo, por fin su mejor amiga estaba enamorada y bien correspondida, los primos y hermanos de la misma lo acoplaban a las charlas que junto a su hermano Mewn eran capaces de profesarle, haciendo sonrojar a Bella porque, mal que bien, de broma en broma, la verdad se asomaba y ellos minutos atrás estaban cómodamente follando sobre el lavamanos de la habitación.

Edward veía como el rubio se ganaba a la familia de su Bella, y ella reía feliz tomada de la mano del mismo, veía como los amigos que siempre lo odiaron a este lo veneraban, y vio como Alice fue con todo el veneno de la vida a mostrarle su embarazo del que no estaba seguro, de su hijo Alejandro lo estaba pero de este niño no, y eso era horrible. No podía luchar por ella como había dicho Sam, ella era feliz y cuando uno amaba quería la felicidad del otro aunque no fuera con él.

_Entra en mi vida _empezó a sonar en el salón de fiesta, y las luces se apagaron. Toda la gente murmuraba, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? Y entonces se prendió la luz del centro de la pista, y apareció un guapo rubio enfundado en su traje negro, con micrófono en mano cantando felizmente, y con la seguridad de saberse plenamente correspondido por el amor.

Isabella lloraba de felicidad. Cuántas veces en el pasado había llorado de tristeza, porque el hombre que amaba la humillaba. Pero ese hombre que en una semana se casaba con ella se estaba ganando el cielo, cantando como los ángeles sólo para sacarle una sonrisa.

Edward apretaba la copa de vino que tenía en su mano, y Alice chillaba de la indignación. Por qué su horrible y obesa prima siempre se quedaba con lo mejor. Sabía que Edward la miraba de manera diferente, sabía que a su ex pareja Jasper también le había obsesionado, y ahora el guapo rubio se la llevaba directo al altar.

Cuando terminó de cantar, Isabella corrió hacia donde estaba su amado y los aplausos de las personas invitadas llenaban el lugar, mientras ella lo llenaba de besos candentes y lujuriosos no aptos para todo público.

"_Tengo que alejarme. Debo salir de_ _aquí_", Edward se repetía en la mente las palabras, pero su cuerpo lo dejó parado observando todo lo que él no podía tener ni soñando.

—Te amo, mi Bella —le dijo Cahal

—También te amo, "mi universo" —respondió emocionada.

La velada pasó sin improvistos, y la semana siguiente de igual manera.

Entre los arreglos florales, el vestido, el bufete, la orquesta, y las sorpresas que se preparaban la pareja de enamorados, llegó el día de la ansiada boda.

Ella atareada entre peluquería y el arribo de su nueva familia política. Entre los vanos intentos de Edward por persuadirla que dejara a su prometido y se fugara con él y de ella diciéndole, amablemente, que se vaya al cuerno.

A las tres de la tarde del día diez de septiembre del 2016, en la entrada de la iglesia, un rubio de dos metros de altura esperaba a una mujer morena que le había robado el corazón en cuanto ella abrió la boca, y le dijo de manera muy original que si era una aparición o un demonio. Cahal recordaba entre risas nerviosas ese momento: "_por qué no te fijas por donde caminas"_, le había gritado a todo pulmón, frente a gente que paseaba por el Picadilly Circus. Pero él… sí la había visto, y claro que se fijó por donde iba. Iba directo a conquistarla y así lo hizo… cuando la besó por primera vez en el bar aquel, cuando probó su sabor a fresón, ahí se había propuesto hacerla su mujer por siempre.

Cuando la vio entrar por la puerta de la iglesia tomada de la mano de su padre, le pareció el ángel vengador para llevarlo al infierno, donde gustoso se quemaría. El vestido blanco que se ajustaba en el pecho, bordado con encaje, y caía suelto desde la cintura hasta los pies.

Isabella no toleraba las ganas de llorar de felicidad, por unirse de manera eterna a su hombre._ Por siempre,_ se decían a los ojos.

Cuando Charlie Swan le dio la mano a Cahal, su futuro yerno, supo que su hija estaba en buenas manos.

Edward los miraba desde las últimas filas con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, su amada sería feliz y él lo era por ella.

_*Fui un ciego,  
Por sentirme seguro de ti,  
Hoy no te tengo,  
Me perdí en otros labios, caí,  
Todo fue un juego,  
Y destrocé tu corazón…*_

Cuando la ceremonia terminó después de los cánticos, las palabras rigurosas, y del famoso: "Yo me opongo", el que nadie dijo, aunque uno lo añoraba, la ceremonia y la recepción transcurrieron en un aura de felicidad, la feliz pareja, en momentos se perdía de vista para consumar su amor en cualquier lugar del hotel en donde se llevaba la recepción.

—Gracias. —Isabella recargada en el pecho de su esposo, recordaba la tristeza que había pasado durante su vida, para llegar a ese momento, el más importante y el más añorado.

—Gracias a ti, mi amor —le respondió, mientras besaba el tope de su cabeza—. Te amo —le dijo él mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí. —Lo besó en los labios, extendiéndole un sobre blanco, sorprendiendo a su esposo con tanto misterio.

—¿De qué trata? —preguntó abriendo el sobre curiosamente.

—Trata de… que por fin tendremos a una personita que hemos buscado por estos últimos meses.

La llegada del bebé no era más que la reafirmación de la pareja, complementándola con amor sano. El amor perfecto. La vida de ambos unida por el destino.

Una mujer que sufrió desde niña, una niña que no fue mujer hasta encontrarlo a él. Que atravesó dolor, llanto, risa, desesperación… que vivió al límite de un amor no correspondido, de una familia prestada y de ser siempre la segunda. Por fin había encontrado a ese hombre que le estaba dando su mundo de princesa y la había convertido en su reina.

* * *

chicas muchas gracias por leer¡ merezco RR?

ojala y se pasen por el blog del concurso para el que esta historia fue creada

.mx/

denle clikc en votar por esta historia y les apareceran varias espero que voten por la mia¡ ;)

a mis fieles seguidoras gracias por su apoyo...

lean a los chicos de virgen ellas y ellos si por que hay hombres se lo agradeceran... recuerden dejar comentarios y RR

muchos besos y los quiero...

Meli te quiero gracias por t pasiencia y por tus concejos,por escucharme y por complemetra mis locuras... gracias Beta mia...


End file.
